


I Can't Help Falling In Love With You.

by genewilderkinnie



Category: Elvis Presley (Musician), Johnny Cash (Musician), Walk the Line (2005)
Genre: First Meetings, Louisiana, Male-Female Friendship, Mississippi, Multi, Song: Can't Help Falling in Love (Elvis Presley), Song: Somebody To Love (Queen)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: Elvis looked at that blond boy, with those gorgeous blue eyes and knew that he was the one for him. That same blond haired boy also pined for him as well.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Not a Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fictional!!
> 
> Inaccuracies:  
> Elvis and Jerry Lee obviously met at the session/they weren't gay  
> June and Jerry Lee probably didn't meet until after the sessions.  
> Homophobia existed but in this story it's nonexistent 😌✋🏼.

Hello all!!

I hope you enjoy this fic. This is one I hold dear because I'm from the South and listen to these singers.

Again, I hope you enjoy this fic.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Phillips, owner of Sun Records in Tennessee, introduces Johnny, Carl, and Elvis to a blond haired boy and his friend, who is really well known.

**August, 1956**

"What are you doin'? Elvis, c'mon man, this is serious," Johnny Cash sighed for the fifth time that day. Carl Perkins was snickering as Elvis Presley was acting like a clown, playing around. Carl started laughing more and wheezing more, "eLVIS, please I'm crying now. Just stop for a minute!" Presley continued on, with Carl's wheeze turning into a coughing, wheezy fit. Cash shook his head and mumbled, "Are these adults or children? I honestly don't know at this point." They heard the door open and they calmed down some. A blond haired boy and a brunette girl walked in with the owner of Sun Records, Sam Phillips. "Sam, who are these people? They ain't journalists, are they?" Carl asked, curious, praying they weren't journalists. "Nah, fellas, these two are Jerry Lee Lewis and June Carter. You may have heard of June, but Jerry Lee is just starting out," Sam said, introducing them. "Nice to meet y'all, and sorry to rush out but I have somewhere to be. Good luck, Jerry Lee," June quickly said, hugging Jerry Lee. He nods, and she leaves.

Elvis marvels at him, "hello there, beautiful. Name's Elvis, Elvis Presley." Jerry Lee slightly blushed, "Jerry Lee Lewis, it's a pleasure." Johnny smiled, "How old are you, kid? Elvis here is a huge flirt-" Elvis eyed Johnny, "I swear to God, if you don't stop." Jerry Lee chuckles, "I'm 20, I'll be 21 next month." Carl said, "yknow, Johnny, he doesn't look that much younger than Elvis. Say, kid, when's your birthday?" The young man smiled, "September 29th, 1935. Why?" Carl nods, smiling at the other two, "yup. Elvis is older by 8 months and 21 days, I knew it." Johnny rolls his eyes playfully, "you'll have to excuse them, they're very, very immature." He laughs, "its alright. Im used to it."

"Used to it, huh? Well, Welcome to Sun Records, better yet, Welcome to Memphis, Tennessee!" Johnny smiles at him. " _Finally, someone a bit maturer than Carl and Elvis. He looks very nice."_ The others didn't know it then, but they'd make Rock'n'roll history in just 4 months time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Jerry Lee talk a little bit, while Elvis comes clean.

Johnny and Jerry Lee were sitting at a local diner, which was kind of empty. Johnny then asked, "How did you meet Sam? Or how did he notice you?" Jerry Lee grinned, "He listened to my piano playin' while I sang a song I wrote, and he gave me his card. And now, here I am." Johnny nods, impressed. He said, "How did you get into music? I was in army and wanted to sing and let others enjoy my singing, y'know?" "'My cousin Mickey is a country singer, and he tought me how to play," Jerry Lee smiled.

Meanwhile, at Sun Records, Elvis and Carl decided to hang back, waiting for Jerry Lee and Johnny to come back. "My dad tried to wrestle the cow but it kicked him so hard, he shitted himself," Elvis said, trying not to laugh, and Carl was laughing hard, tears of laughter coming out of his eyes. "Haha! You've gotta be kiddin', are you serious?" Carl asked, wheezing slightly. Elvis nods, and they both lose it. "Whoo, that's funny," the older singer sighed, and composed himself. Elvis did too. "Y'know, that Jerry Lee kid looks like that one girl you had, what was her name, Charlotte?" Carl said, tuning his guitar and Elvis said, "why you think that? I mean, other than the fact that she could play piano and is petite lookin'." Carl said, "well, he has blond hair, blue eyes, looks small for a guy and blushed that one time you called him beautiful. That one time, Elvis, one time." Elvis shrugged, "I guess, but what are you implyin'? That they're related and I ain't know that?" 

The older man shakes his head and replies, "I think Jerry Lee has a crush on you. Or you have a crush on him."

Elvis said, "I doubt it. Johnny said I'm a hell of a flirt and can't actually keep a girl, even though I'm, what's the word?" Carl said, "Good Lookin'?" "Yeah that one." Perkins sighs, "he's not wrong but he's a hypocrite too. Everytime he has a concert, Vivian somehow finds out he's been sleepin' 'round, and shit doesn't end good." Elvis nods, "that's true." "Okay, then, if he has a crush on you, and he isn't showing it, he's probably shy. He looks the shy type anyway," Carl said, strumming his guitar a bit. He nods in agreement.

Johnny sits and listens as Jerry Lee talks a bit. "You know, you remind me of one of Elvis's many ex-girlfriends, she looked somewhat like you, minus the fact that you're a guy," he said, examining him carefully. "Well, I somewhat have a crush on Elvis, but it's not important. Anyway, so do you have family in Tennessee?" Jerry Lee asked, and Johnny said, "wait backup. What did you say?" He thinks for a moment, and replies, "do you have family in Tennessee?" Cash shakes his head, "nah, before that exact sentence." Jerry Lee blushed slightly and said, "I _somewhat_ have a crush on Elvis, why?" Johnny sits there a moment and speaks, 'I, uh, have to go make a phone call, be right back." Jerry Lee nods and continued to eat.

_Time Skip_

"Wow, yknow, Elvis and I were talkin' about that too, well that explains everything," Carl said, and Johnny replies, "Well, what should we do? Should we tell Elvis?"

Carl looks at Elvis, who is strumming his guitar, not noticing Carl. He then replies back:

"Nah, we should let him figure it out."


End file.
